


Happy Pills

by RockyExpress (ChasingRiven)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sesshomaru/Rin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sesshomaru/Rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRiven/pseuds/RockyExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.”<br/>― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist</p><p>"So what you're telling me is, if i pretend to be your girlfriend for one soild month you'll drop the charges?" She asked, Sesshomaru glanced at the petite brunette who looked awlfully liked the first girl he fell for before she died. He could not help but notice how she cocks her head to the left when she's confused about something as clear, somehting Rin use to do.<br/>'She's dead, move on' his conscious stated.<br/>"Just make sure you are dressed as the girlfriend of a Takahashi" He stated leaving the girl behind. </p><p>It's been five years since the accident and everyone tries to forget about Rin's car accident with her parents but why is it that the new girl looks exactly like her and dresses like her as well? She even sounds like her. Could it be possibly that she's a ghost or just a scary splitting image of the dead girl that was onced loved.</p><p>Keep reading to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pills

Rain drops, I cannot tell you enough how much I despise the rain. I hate the smell the sound even the touch of it. I use to love the rain a lot, I remember a time I would rush outside with no rain boots or jacket and play with the rain but after losing my mother and father to it…I honestly hate it when it rains. I make sure to stay inside because I swear when I walk outside I suffocate. To my luck it’s raining like crazy, so I decided to stay inside and watch some boring black and white film. I do not have the funds to get great cable but I managed work a deal with the representative to get some type of cable and here I am in my grubby little apartment watching a really boring romantic movie about Kami knows what.  
“Great way to waste the first day of school Rin” I muttered. Rolling my eyes I continued to bother with the black and white but hearing those damn droplets was taking over my sensory skills; suddenly I cannot breathe. I drop to the ground, struggling to catch something to save me, I could not black out again. Last time I blacked out I did not wake up for a week.  
“It’s all in your head, it is all in your head” I repeated over and over religiously. Taking a deep breathe between my knees, I chanted the mantra once more and suddenly I realize I am back on land. Brushing the few colorful strands that fell out of place from my episode. Finally putting my breathing on track and heart in the respectable rhythm, I grabbed a cigarette and lit it, I don’t smoke it because it damages the lungs but I like to smell it because for some odd reason it soothes me. I guess I am so use to smelling it on my father’s jacket that I am so use to the smell. Feeling calm once again I looked out the window to see that it is still raining like crazy.  
“I fucking hate the rain” I whispered, looking at the cigarette I took one quick drag and threw it out the window. I usually just throw out the cigarette after smelling it but taking an inhale was something different, taking a chance with my life that; something I normally never do. Looking at my hair, I smiled. I have about five different color in it, call it a spur of the moment or midlife crisis if you will, I on the other hand call it change because it pains me to look the same every day. I got sick and tired of looking in the mirror and seeing the girl who could not save her family and cannot stand to look at herself every five seconds. So I took a trip to the salon got pink, green, purple, blue and orange, after that I made another stop at the tattoo parlor and got about five tattoos on my back which is a pack of swallows flying in a pack but there is one left behind is on my right shoulder blade; also the side to my rib is a dragon where the head rest on the left side of my shoulder blade, it reminds me of my father who was like one: strong and pompous. the inside of my right arm is in Japanese that I rather not get into, the right side of my neck is a butterfly which represents new life and the inside of my left thigh that was in fact a spur of the moment. Seeing that the rain started to light up and disappear, I walked to my room which is right in the corner of the living room to get ready for my almost over first day of school. Grabbing a pair of ankle boots, shorts and fish net stockings I slipped that combination on and placed a white terry tube crop top on and a plaid shirt that touches my knees. Rolling up the sleeves and giving myself one more look I shrugged not caring much for appearances.  
“Now is better than never” I told myself, grabbing my bag and keys I headed out to high school.  
“Crap” I walked back in the house to grab my locket that holds what is left of my family and placed it on my neck.  
“Time for school” I whispered to the locket, before kissing it and tucking it away to protect it. Running down the stairs, I grabbed a tube of red lipstick and dabbed a little bit on my lips for the tint color. My mother always thought red was such a strong color for an innocent young lady; and till this day I still follow that rule even know I am not so innocent with the tattoos and hair color and cigarettes. I am just glad I managed to keep my grades up to stay in high school, because if I were to fail high school too then I would just be asking to be a complete delinquent. Rushing outside, the air feels sticky and hot; I swear the weather changes quicker than being bipolar on your period. Rushing out on the streets the school, is pretty far away from me; and I do not have car to get their quicker and the only means of transportation I have is my handy dandy feet. Running out to get at least a good head start and pray to run into a bus I might be fortunate to make it by third or whatever period that I might be missing. Trying my best to run, I could see that I have the right away to cross taking the chance to run past it before the light changes some stupid idiot takes the light to speed down the road. Watching him almost about to hit me, I bang on top of his hood to show him how pissed I am.  
“Watch it you fucking asshole!” I yelled, I was about to turn and run until I heard the idiot beep his horn at me. Enraged by this stupidity, I grabbed some kid’s baseball bat and climbed on top of the idiot’s car.  
“I know you did not beep your fucking horn at me?” I yelled “You better hope to kami to get you out of this” Banging the bat on the very expensive sports car, I took out all my frustration on the beautiful model.  
“What is your problem” The owner called out, I turned to face the owner; I dropped the bat immediately.  
Wow he’s beautiful, yet so familiar I thought, suddenly I felt a bit bad for nearly wreaking his car; some odd reason I wanted to apologize for a split second, just a split second.  
“I am—“  
“An Idiot clearly” He interrupted, that apology soon flew over my head and was now replaced with rage. Poking my tongue through my cheek, I gave the beautiful creature a look waiting for him to finish his thoughts.  
“Clearly a senseless, girl like yourself needs discipline and direction” He finished up, “Whatever bed you wrongly woke up this morning I am going to need you search under it and pay me back for the damages you caused”.  
“Do I now?” I questioned.  
“Yes” He answered, smiling at his words I could not help but laugh. Walking towards him I handed him the bat, walking past him mumbling every word he spat at me, I walked inside the driver seat of his car turn it on and drove it—into a street light pole. Walking out completely unharmed I dusted of any particles and walked back toward him.  
“Let’s call it an even mutilated wreak shall we?” I mocked, giving him my best smile I took the bat back and gave it to the little boy whom I borrowed it from.  
“Asshole” I muttered under my breath walking past him; I headed back on the path to the high school, more late than ever.  
“Someday this turned out to be” I muttered running as fast as I can so I could just make it in one piece to the damn high school.

o0o  
“Father please send the chauffeur to fifth and Third Street, it seems that I got into an accident” Sesshomaru informed his father.  
“Is everything alright?” His father asked, hoping that his son would be okay.  
“Everything is fine, let’s just say I just crashed into a powerful force of nature that shouldn’t be reckoned with” He answered before hanging up.


End file.
